callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mule Kick
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiqhugN5_iM&feature=player_embedded Mule Kick Jingle Mule Kick is a Perk-a-Cola that is featured in the game mode Zombies. It was introduced in the Black Ops Zombie map Moon. It allows the player to hold three guns at once, all of which can be Pack-A-Punched. It seems to be the Zombies counterpart for Overkill. It costs 4000 points to buy, making it the most expensive Perk-a-Cola available to date. When purchased, the player won't see any effect except for the symbol appearing in their HUD. When the player goes to buy their next weapon, the prompt will still state that taking it will replace the currently selected weapon, but in reality it will take its place in the third slot. It's HUD color is dark green, yet when it is drank it appears a dark red. In the update that took place on September 27th, Mule Kick is now available on all Maps for Xbox 360 and PS3. PC update is unknown at this time. Location *'Kino der Toten' - In the portrait room, next to the PM63 room, near the stair case. *'"Five"' - In the war room, behind the Mystery Box location. *'Nacht der Untoten' - In the starting room. To the left of the M1 Carbine . *'Verrückt' - In the corner of the Thompson room. *'Shi No Numa' - In the starting room, to the left of the Gewehr 43 . *'Der Riese' - In the Thompson room, near the box location. *'Ascension' - Underneath the Speed Cola room, next to a barrier. *'Call of the Dead' - At the back of the ship, right behind the Mystery Box location. *'Shangri-La' - In the waterfall area near the box location. *'Moon' - Outside, near the teleporter to Area 51, and where the AK-74u can be purchased. NOTE: Treyarch added Mule Kick to all zombie maps on September 27th 2011.http://www.treyarch.com/news/511 Achievements *'Fully Armed and Operational' - In Moon, acquire 3 Pack-a-Punched weapons at the same time. Trivia *This is the most expensive Perk-a-Cola to date. *According to Dempsey, Mule Kick tastes like beer, but Takeo states that it tastes like cola, making it an acquired taste for all the characters. *If one goes down with this perk and three guns, the gun in the player's third slot will be removed. *The perk's name is taken from the alcoholic mixer Mule Kick. *This Perk-a-cola HUD icon is similar to the Overkill perk in Call of Duty 4 and World at War. *This is the only Perk-a-Cola so far where the HUD and the drink's color do not match. *The perk was added to all zombie maps on September 27th, 2011, but only on the PS3 and Xbox 360. http://www.treyarch.com/news/511 *There is a picture at the front of the machine that shows a sombrero, a mustache and a bandolier as if to take shape of a human form. *This is the only Perk-a-Cola in Nacht der Untoten. *It is the only one of the new Perk-a-Colas to appear on any of the classic maps. *On the machine, the machine has text that reads "Uno Mas!", which means "One More" in English, referencing to how the drink gives the player "one more" gun slot. *This is the only Perk-a-Cola that isn't randomized on Shi no Numa. *In the Black Ops Edition of "Der Riese" when one crouches by a perk-a-cola that player will receive 25 points, however this does not work with Mule kick. *It's not necessary to have the Rezurrection Map Pack to have the Mule Kick in Kino Der Toten ,"Five" or maps from the other map packs. *In Spanish, El Burro means "The Donkey". *Mule Kick does not have a jingle in-game, but its would-be jingle was discovered in the files of the PC version of the game. Treyarch most likely chose not to include the jingle because of the silence of the vacume of space. However, the jingle was put in on the September 27 update when Mule Kick was put on all previous maps. Videos thumb|left|280px|Mule Kick show on nacht der untoten Gallery File:Mule Kick being drunk.jpg|A player capping the bottle. File:Mule_Kick_official.png|The Mule Kick logo, from the texture files References Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks